Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy and Gabriella still haven’t gotten together. It is the fourth of July and the gang has one last plan before they give up. What will happen? Songfic to Why Don’t You Kiss Her. Troyella.


**Troy and Gabriella still haven't gotten together. It is the fourth of July and the gang has one last plan before they give up. What will happen? Songfic to Why Don't You Kiss Her, if you haven't noticed.**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own anything except for the plot blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**Why Don't You Kiss Her**

The whole gang was at Ryan and Sharpay's mansion to watch the fireworks for the Fourth of July. Their house had the perfect view of them from their backyard.

"So what do you guys want to do until the fireworks go off," Chad asked not realizing that they only had about five minutes until they were supposed to go off.

"Well, considering that they are going to start in five minutes we should probably go and get the blankets set up outside," Troy said teasing his friend.

"Haha, very funny. Why don't' you just go and kiss Gabriella," Chad said. Both Troy and Gabriella blushed because they weren't together. If the gang's plan worked then that would all be different by the end of tonight.

They all walked out and set up the blankets in a very large square. Sharpay's parents had given all of the staff the weekend off to be with their family which meant they had to everything by themselves, much to Sharpay's displeasure.

All of the couples laid next to each other, spaced out from each other by about five feet. Troy and Gabriella just laid down next to each other being the last ones. As the fire works went off all of them watched as the sky became filled with colors.

One by one each couple snuck up back to the house, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. They didn't notice though.

"Their beautiful," Gabriella said keeping her eyes on the sky.

Troy looked over to her and muttered a 'yeah'. "Who do you thinks started this? The whole firework thing." Troy asked her.

"I don't know. But whoever it was they were smart," Gabi said. They both laughed a little. They rest of them watched from the backyard. Sharpay pressed a couple of buttons on a remote and music started playing from the speakers in the backyard. Troy and Gabi both shot up startled.

"Where did that come from," Gabriella asked looking around.

"I don't know, where did everyone go?" Troy asked noticing everyone was gone. They both looked at each other and laughed

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says  
_

"I like this song," Gabriella said quietly.

"Me too." Troy looked at Gabi who blushed. Troy didn't see this because it was dark but he could still see her facial features.

"Why do you think they picked it," Gabriella asked knowing that their friends had something to do with this. The girls all knew that she liked Troy but was just too shy to see if he liked her. It was the same situation with the guys.

"I have no idea," Troy said lying. He knew this song, it related to him in so many ways. It related to him and Gabriella too. Every time he would try something would stop him weather it was parents, friends, teacher, or nerves, he never got around to asking her out.

_  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
_

Gabriella looked at Troy and Troy looked at Gabriella neither talking, not knowing what to say._  
_

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close  
_

Tons of guys had tried to ask Gabi out but each time she refused saying that she only liked them as friends which she did. Every time that happened Troy got more and more jealous. Everyone but her noticed.

"Will they just hurry up and kiss already," Sharpay whispered loudly from behind the window they were watching from.

"Just give them time Shar," Taylor said watching the two sit there.

"Yeah time. With Troy, he'll need the rest of the year before he decides to kiss her. If he doesn't get that he should do it now then he must be getting stupider," Chad said chuckling. The other guys let out a few laughs as well but the girls just stood there watching.

_  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
_

'I can do this, I can do this," Troy thought in his head over and over again. He took a quick look at her. 'I can't do this," he thought before calming himself down and reassuring himself again.

They both looked at each other at the same time and then looked away quickly. 'I wonder if he likes me," Gabriella thought. 'He looks so cute tonight' she looked back up at the fireworks which were still going off.

They had so many each year because the Evans donated a lot of money for the city to buy fireworks so the guests at the resort could watch them and tell their friends.

_  
What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

This was like so many conversations that Troy had with his friends. They had just had one this morning.

_This morning (flashback)_

"_Why won't you just tell her," Zeke asked him passing the ball._

"_Because, what if she doesn't like me and our friendship is ruined? I mean it's not like she's actually said that she likes me." Troy said shooting a lay-up._

"_For the last time, she has said that. To the girls, ad they have told us! Why is that so hard for you to understand," Chad asked stopping in the middle of the court holding the ball._

"_Why can't you just kiss her?" Jason asked. The guys looked at him strangely. "Why can't you just go up and kiss her and then tell her that you love her." Chad and Zeke nodded their heads._

Troy shook his head back to the present. Maybe his friends had been right, maybe he should kiss her, and they just left him alone with her, probably watching somewhere. There is nothing to interrupt this time. There is even a song telling him to kiss her. Chad had said it before they had come out.

_  
Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...  
Why don't you kiss her?_

As the song ended they looked at each other again. Troy leaned over from where he was laying and kissed her. It was filled with love and passion, soft yet sweet.

"Finally," All their friends whispered still waiting for something else to happen.

"What was that," Gabriella asked as they broke apart. She was still a little breathless, as was Troy.

"Gabriella Montez, I am absolutely in love with you. Will you go out with me," Troy asked sitting up, not looking at her. He felt her sit up too and turn to face him. He braced himself for the rejection that he certainly wasn't used to.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to ask that," Gabriella said. He turned his head to look at her but before he could say something her lips were covering his. "I love you too," She said as all of their friends came out.

"At last you two are together!" Chad yelled. They all laughed at his dramatics. Sharpay threw a piece of popcorn at his head, it got stuck in his afro. Suddenly he had a head full of different kinds of food. He got up and chased Sharpay around the yard. Zeke was following to make sure that Sharpay didn't get hurt.

Troy and Gabriella shook their heads at their friends and kissed again. Above their heads was a heart firework that exploded and faded slowly. If you looked from behind them, at any distance it looked like it was fading around them.

* * *

**I know kind of short. Please Review and tell me what you think even if you really hated it and want to shout a whole lot of four letter words at me, hopefully not though. I think the ending could have been a little better but I'm pretty tired right now, the only thing keeping me up is the music playing off my computer. Thanks.**

**Amanda!**


End file.
